Glitter In The Air
by CodeName-Athena
Summary: "I thought in the darkness I could find light, but there was no going back." Percy's dead and Annabeth is suffering from depression. Can one late-night visitor change everything?


**Blondie B. Happy: Well, I am SO sorry about the... very long hiatus, but we're up and running again. School ended for the both of us, and we decided to write a one-shot for you guys. Thank you for nominating The Asylum for the 2013 Percy Jackson Awards by HAWTgeek!**

**ChildOfWisdom: I am so sorry! This One-Shot was supposed to come out a long time ago, and it didn't because I had no computer! :( But now I do. And I promise to write a long new chapter for Asylum! Amazing song. Idea came from the amazing Blondie B. Happy!**

**Disclaimer: The song used is called Glitter in the Air by P!NK. Song right go to her, and character rights go to Rick Riordan. We own the story!**

* * *

The death of Percy changed everything for me. From the moment I held him dying in my arms to many months after his death, I was never the same.

The beautiful colors of the world just seemed to merge into one and fade away. The smiles I used to wear were now uncertain, and then the muscles seemed to stop working as it disappeared completely. The warm feelings in my stomach had been replaced with something ugly that I couldn't place even if I wanted to.

The tears in my eyes were a big impact. I almost seemed to choke on them at night, when I threaded my arms around myself and wished that they were his. Sometimes they even blurred, and I could see his strong arms there, holding me.

After a while, maybe a few weeks, I started to accept the fact that he wasn't coming back. Some people had suggested therapy to me, as I was never coming out of my apartment. I barely said anything to anyone anymore. When I saw them, the hurt in their eyes was a knife in my gut, but the pain of his death was like an arrow to the heart.

Most days I would stay in my bed and stare at the ceiling, wondering what Percy was doing, down there in the Underworld. No doubt he would be in Elysium; he was more of a hero than the most prestigious mythological characters. And once the tears had left, I felt shriveled and fragile, like I was a cast of a person.

I thought in the darkness I could find the light, but there was no going back.

_**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it  
Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face and said I just don't care?**_

The dreams I had reflected Percy's death. There was a twist to his windblown black hair, stained a dark, deep red and nauseating. His green eyes had lost their sparkle and cheerfulness, as if he has known what was happening and he accepted it.

Percy had grasped my hand weakly, trying to laugh but staining his lips with blood. "I always seem to find myself in situations like this," he had tried to joke to make the inevitable reality less harsh. It didn't help at all.

I had brought his hands to my lips and kissed them, whispering little promises. "We'll get nectar and ambrosia," I had tried to tell him, my hands moving to staunch the flow. My friends had all crowded around me, their faces ashen and severe. When they hadn't moved to help me, I knew that my efforts were futile, and there was no point in trying.

But I had to do something. I couldn't just sit back and watch him die.

In our mid-twenties, we had been through some bad battles, but this one had been a surprise. No one had seen it coming, especially not Percy. It had been too much for him to defend, even with his demigod powers and weapons. I hadn't even known it was going on until I heard Percy cry out in agony. The monster had been feeding off of him, and his sword was gone. His strength had left him rapidly, leaving him unable to defend himself.

The monster had died into ash, right then and there because of the horrible rage and be attacking it's blindside, but the wound had been far too bad. And it had been only just outside of the magical borders of Camp Half-Blood. If he had been only a few feet in the other direction, the monster wouldn't have sensed him.

I had whirled on my friends. "Do something!" I had screamed, but my voice had been nothing more than a sore, choked croak. Percy had hold of my jacket, pulling me down to him. My limps had been wobbly, forcing me to almost collapse on him.

The blood had started to flow almost freely. His face had been as white as a ghost, gaunt and saddened. But more than anything, he had looked tired, like he had been fighting sleep for so long and just wanted to rest for once. The smile he had given me had been weak and heart-wrenching.

"Love you, Wise Girl," he had whispered. Famous last words.

He had been done with talking. Instead, he had brought my palm to his face and used the remaining will of his to press small little kiss across my life and love lines. His face had shown with emotion, then his head had fallen to the ground.

He let go of me.

_**It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn  
The thunder before lightning, the breath before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way?**_

That had been the end of Percy Jackson, the Son of Poseidon. Yet I had screamed and screamed for hours after those words. No one could bare to touch his lifeless form, which meant that his glassy eyes had stayed open and staring at us. But I could've sworn they had looked right at me.

And then I had left. I didn't look back, not even at him. No one had stopped me. That night, I wasn't sure where I was going. All I knew was that I had to keep going and that I couldn't stop, not even if the soles of my shoes were long worn out or I was ready to fall over.

The streets and woods of Long Island had soon faded away, and I found myself walking closer and closer back to my Percy. With each step I took, something told me that I was getting warmer. He would be there soon.

But a voice inside of me also said that I was getting farther away. It warned me to turn back, but I didn't know where 'back' was. I was so lost, but in a way I was on a path to finding him again.

Someone had finally found me, covered in cuts and thorns, and had safely returned me back. I had cried the whole way, yelling that I had to go find Percy. Someone had finally gotten fed up with my ruckus and yelled at me, "He's dead. You won't be able to find him."

No, he wasn't. Percy didn't die. No matter what had happened, Percy didn't die. But yet I got back, he was gone, and so was his body.

I camped out there where he had once lain. I had let the cold air travel around me and fill up the emptiness. A voice in my head said that I was being pathetic and that I needed to face what had happened head on, and that there were other people mourning just as I was, but I wanted to be close to him. The easiest way for me to be close to him then was to stay where he had.

In the days and weeks that had passed, I had kept to myself and remained quiet. The only time that I had talked was when Sally came over. We had hugged for a long time, the tears cascading down our cheeks.

And then, as it had rained, I had watched the drops and remembered water.

I would never be able to see it again without thinking of Percy.

_**Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone  
Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?**_

One night I grabbed a handful of pills from the cabinet and stared at them long and hard. They were all different sizes and shapes. I went outside with a glass of water and them still clenched in my fist.

The trees of the small park bent to meet me. They casted their shadows down and hid me away from the rest of the world. I flopped to the ground and curled my knees up towards my chest. I laid my head down on my hands and pushed against my eyes so hard that I saw bright stars fly across my closed lids.

All I wanted was to see Percy again, and maybe with the pills, I could do that.

_**It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run  
The breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way?**_

My hands shook violently as I looked down at the colorful, divergent pills. All I wanted to do was see him. That was _all_ I wanted. His death had torn whatever there had been of me to shreds. I had a replay of everyone's voices telling me to move on, to accept his death and that Percy would not have wanted to see my crying. To see the mess of what I had become. But I couldn't get that through my mind.

Over all of the years that I have known Percy, I have been separated from him before. Many times, countless times…but somehow we always managed to find our way back together. Because we belonged together. Because we couldn't live without one another.

And if the only way that I could see him again was by drinking all of these pills…if this was the _only_ way that I could be reunited with the love of my life even for a few _moments_…then so be it. Gaining control of my shaking hand, I brought the pills closer and closer to my lips. But then _he _stopped me.

"_Annabeth_." He said.

I froze. I felt my heart stop beating completely and slowly, a feeling washed over my body. I didn't know what feeling it was. I looked up, completely taken back. _He_ was there, standing right in front of me.

His raven black hair tossed carelessly by the soft breeze. His sea green eyes still sparkled, even though we were both hidden securely by the shadows from the trees. He was wearing casual clothes with his hands in his pocket, as if this had been one of our dates out in the monster infested forest of Camp Half-Blood…and he wore that goofy, sideways grin that had been a trademark signature of the famous Perseus Jackson.

"Percy," I whispered in disbelief.

I couldn't move. My heart yelled at me, screaming to me, yelling that I should run into his arms and never let him go. But I couldn't. For some reason that I cannot explain, I couldn't run into his arms. I was just so in shock of his presence…he was here! He came! He found me again.

He walked towards me, slowly and lightly, like if he was walking on air. Kneeling down in front of me, he carefully scooped the pills from my hand and threw them on the ground. His sea green eyes meant mine and he carefully took my hand in his and kissed it. I could barely feel his kiss.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He said as he brushed a stray blonde piece of hair from my face. "Why do you look so sad? Where's that smile that I love?"

I blinked and raised my other hand to touch his face, he leaned into my touch even though it felt like I was touching mist. Was he real?

"Shhh, none of that, no tears." He whispered. "I need you to be okay, Wise Girl. I want you to be happy."

How could he be saying that?! How could I be okay without him?

"I-I can't." I shook my head. "I can't d-do it without you! Do you have any idea what I have been through ever since…ever since…" _you died._

I couldn't say it. I felt his beautiful sea green eyes on me and they were sad. The wind blew around us, carrying the pills and the leaves far away from us. Tiny rays of moonlight came through the trees making his eyes glow.

"Annabeth, I've suffered too. I have to stay down there, far away from you, knowing that you're crying every day and it's because of me. I can't be in peace until I know you're okay. Please, Annabeth. I need you to be happy. I need you to continue with your dreams, to become the greatest architect in history…to find someone and be happy."

I shook my head, trying to contain my tears.

"I don't want anyone else. I want you! I want you back, I want to be with you!" I sniffled.

He smiled a bit, caressing my face. His touch was just like the breeze that danced around us.

"But I don't want that. Yes, I want you with me but not now. I want you to live your life and to accomplish each and every one of those dreams you always talked to me about. And for you to accomplish all of that…you have to forget about me, WiseGirl."

"I can't. I w-won't."

"I won't forget about you. I'll be waiting for you in the Elysium. I just want you to be happy."

I took his hands in mine, scared that he would disappear into dust if I hugged him. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and concern for me. His facial features were all expressing worry. I couldn't even imagined how I looked.

"Then stay with me. I'll be happy if you stay with me."

"I'll always be with you. Always."

He sat down in front of me and grabbed the edge of my face.

_**There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee, calling me sugar  
You called me sugar**_

He kissed me and I felt like I was flying. The kiss was soft and light. I felt his hands wipe away my tears and brush my hair out of my face. When he pulled back his eyes held that sparkle that was only his.

"Promise me, Wise Girl. Promise me you'll be okay?"

I couldn't promise him that, but I had too. This was the first time I'd seen him in a long time. I wanted nothing else but to make him happy and he wanted the same thing for me. I wanted this moment to last forever. I wanted time to stop, I _prayed_ for time to stop. But no one listened to me. No one wanted to help me.

_If it makes you happy, Percy…_"I promise."

With one last touch of the face, he started disappearing. Melting away under my grasp, fading into the breeze, but before he completely disappeared he kissed me on the cheek. I was cried. I sobbed, I cried, I begged for him back.

But…I didn't feel that…that emptiness inside me anymore. I just sat there and asked myself when I would see him again. When I would get my endless days and endless nights with Percy.

_**Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself  
Will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight**_

I kept the promise I gave to Percy. For his sake. I picked up all the broken pieces and built myself up again. Even if it wasn't easy.

I chased all of my dreams, always feeling that Percy was by my side the whole time. I became a famous architect in not only the mortal world but also in Olympus. I owned a beautiful apartment with a breath-taking view of Manhattan. I went back to Camp and helped train the new half-bloods and did everything that I had always wanted to do.

But there was a void in my heart that was still opened and aching, and would be for all time. Percy was still there in my dreams, but I didn't see him anymore. He never returned, but I think that's because he never needed to. Though part of me would always be missing as long as he was, I eventually found serenity. The stars mapped the future, even after I thought my future was over. And I always knew that one day, we would return into each others arms.

The wind swept my hair back, caressing me, and it felt like someone kissed me on the cheek. I smiled to myself. He wasn't there physically.

But he would always be there.

* * *

**Blondie B. Happy: New Asylum chapter will be posted soon. Until then… you all should check out our own personal profiles. I'd love it if you read my new horror/romance story, ****Hell and Silence, and my summer romance story, Summer Love. And read Veronica's Warning: Zombie Takeover!**

**ChildOfWisdom: If you liked the One-Shot, please review! I'll be working on the next chapter of Asylum and if you wanted to read a good story, check out Blondie B. Happy's profile! Or mine. (Ps. I'll try to update Prison Love and Warning: Zombie Takeover soon.)**

**Reviews are really loved:)**


End file.
